Chris Redfield needs YOU to help Claire
by gigaLagann
Summary: Claire isn't getting any younger, and Chris thinks that you can help her. (strong sexual content) (strong attempts at humor)


Chris Redfield needs YOU to impregnate Claire

You are sitting on your couch one afternoon playing RE4 with your special limited edition chainsaw controller when you hear a hurried knock at your front door. You pause the game and get up expecting it to be the mailman. But when you open the door it turns out to be none other than Chris Redfield!

"You're that famous S.T.A.R.S and B.S.A.A agent, Chris Redfield!" you exclaim.

"What are you doing at my house?" you ask, awestruck.

"I don't have time to chat" he says.

"All you need to know is that a DNA match proves you are distantly related to Leon Kennedy and I need you to impregnate my sister, Claire."

"Wow I'm related to Leon?!" you say, full of wonder.

"Wait, what's this about impregnating your sister?" you say, confusion drawing across your face.

"I don't have time to explain, but either you come with me to Claire's place right now or I kneecap you and take you to Claire." With this Chris brings up a magnum and points it squarely at your knees.

"O.K I'll go" you say, valuing your precious knees.

"Great!" Chris smiles. He takes a radio from his belt and says something to a burst of static. A few seconds later a helicopter appears over the horizon and lands in front of your house.

"The ride will take about two and a half hours, and I want you to spend that time thinking about all the ways you will impregnate Claire" he says as he motions you into the chopper.

Chris gets in after you and sits down after a brief word with the pilot. He takes the seat opposite you and says:

"I'm going to keep my eye on you, just to make sure you don't try to bail out before we get to our destination"

"Why would I try to jump out of a moving helicopter?" You ask, eyeing the magnum once more pointed at your knees.

"I don't know if it runs in the family or not and I'm not taking any chances" Chris says grimly.

"Runs in the family?" you stammer.

"Has Leon jumped out of many helicopters to get out of impregnating Claire?"

"...Yes" he says, his grip on the magnum tightening.

You decide to just let it go and think about things. You remember what Clare looks like and think that this may not be such a bad deal.

The hours go by fast and before long you are touching down infront of an apartment building.

"Claire lives on the fifth floor, let's go" Chris says, getting out first and motioning you down with his magnum. A short walk and a tense elevator ride later both of you arrive in her apartment. Chris brings you to what must be the door to her bedroom.

"Now you are going to go in there and give Claire the tumble of her life, you got that? You two are going to go at it so hard the whole block will shake. Claires going to have triplets by the time this over, understood?"

"Crystal" you say, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Good, and take these"

Chris produces a bottle of pills from one of his pockets.

"These are experimental virility enhancers stolen from a top secret Umbrella biolab, they will make sure you can go all day and grantee that you will get my sister pregnant."

"But won't those have horrific side effec-" you try to say, before Chris grabs your throat and pours the whole bottle of pills into your mouth.

"Swallow, swallow god damn you" Chris says as he holds your head up and empties his canteen down your throat.

Just as you swallow the last of the pills Chris pushes you through the door into Claire's bedroom.

You look around and see that Claire appears to be masturbating, naked, in front of a shine to Leon in one corner.

"Ah, you must be Leon's distant relative" Claire says, running up to you.

"Do you mind if I just call you Leon?" she says as crouches down and starts unbuckling your belt.

"Uh, sure" you say as Claire takes your rapidly hardening dick in her mouth. She sucks up and down in a few smooth motions before letting your now fully erect cock out of her mouth.

She eyes it, full of lust, for a moment before gliding her lips over the head again. She takes it all-in in one smooth motion and starts sucking again.

"Shes had practice" you think to yourself. Looking at the dildos next to the shrine that have LEON written on the side you are pretty sure where she got it. She is sucking your dick expertly, every inch is being massaged by her tongue and lathered with spit. Between her lips and her tongue you aren't able to last much longer.

"I'm about to cum" you say. Hearing this, she puts both of her hands on your ass for support and goes even faster, taking your full length in and out every second. When you start to cum she takes you all the way in, making you cum straight down her throat. You cum more than you ever have before and Claire gently pulls away so that you are now cumming in her mouth.

When you finally finish you pull your still hard cock out of Claire's mouth. She savours the taste for a few seconds before gulping it all down in one go. She sighs, clearly having enjoyed the taste. She sees your cock is still as hard as ever and walks over to sit down on the bed.

"Give it to me, Leon!" she says as she spreads her legs to reveal a trimmed bush and a fantastically wet pussy.

"Give it to her, Leon!" you hear muffed behind the door.

You decide not to think about that second one, and walk over to Claire. You decide it's probably best not to waste any time and plunge your full length into her with one shove of your hips. Claire moans wildly at this and you start thrusting.

Sex with Claire is amazing. Her insides massage you with every thrust and you can't help but speed up. You can see the full force of your efforts quake through her ample breasts and reach out and cup one. This causes her to moan and tighten her pussy, which only serves to increase the unbelievable pleasure you are experiencing.

You grab both her breasts now as you start to thrust even faster. As you pinch her diamond hard nipples between your fingers you can tell she is on the verge of cumming. You notice that she has her legs locked around your waist, but you can only tell for a second before the pleasure drives Claire off the edge and she takes you with her.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEOOONNNNNNNNNNNN" she moans. Unable to withstand the pleasure of her quivering pussy any longer you plunge deep inside her and deliver what must be twice the size of your previous load. You stand there in ecstasy as Claire milks out every last drop of your milk. Once you have finished cumming you try to pull out, only for her to keep holding on tight.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Claire asks, licking her lips.

You two must have gone for at least twelve hours, and by that time you must have poured over a gallon of creamy semen into Clare.

Nine months later Claire gave birth to a healthy bunch of sextuplets and you decide to move in with her and take responsibility. Chris says you are invited to the Redfield family reunions and even asked if you want to hang out with him sometime. Life is Good.

FIN

Special thanks to the tbfp subreddit for making me aware of this meme.


End file.
